


Regret

by Overdose_Error



Series: Crack/Joke fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, I was drunk ok, Kayaydayayyayayay savage-, ME - Freeform, Pretending to Be Gay, crackfic, don't do drugs kids, dont hate, extreme OOC, imo this is retarded but here we are everyone, jokefic, not meant to be taken seriously, sorry - Freeform, this is for jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdose_Error/pseuds/Overdose_Error
Summary: I hate this too.





	Regret

Kaede Akamatsu was thinking about Maki Harukawa again.

Maki was an intelligent yet spiteful person with curvy eyelashes and pale lips.

  
Kaede walked over to the window and reflected on her warm surroundings.

She had always loved the beautiful Ultimate Pianist Research Lab with its polished and pristine Instruments.

It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel at peace.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the an mysterious figure of Maki Harukawa.

Kaede gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cheery, optimistic, Boba Tea drinker with petite eyelashes and pink delicate lips. Her friends saw her as an attractive, abundant angel.

Once, she had even helped get everyone together and recover from Monokuma's defying presence.

But not even a bubbly and postive person who had once united a group of people, was prepared for what Maki had in store today.

Her presence had teased Kaede, as if egging her on to do some girl on girl action making Kaede sad yet flustered.

They hadn't talked in a while, she missed maki's body pressed flush against hers, the aggressive kisses they'd share, the contact of skin-on-skin,it was heaven for when it lasted.

But they are enemies now.

Kaede was mean't to kill Maki.

Kaede grabbed maki's old shiny knife that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Kaede stepped outside and Maki came closer, she could see the decieving glint in her eye.

Maki gazed with the faux affection of a lover. She cooed, in hushed tones, moaning slightly for emphasis as she threw her body on display for Kaede "Mmnh Kaede~, come back to me and we can have some fun~" she purred, with faux lust in her eyes, Kaede knew she was going to die if she went anywhere near her.

Kaede looked back, even more pity filled herand still fingering the shiny knife, she sneered. "Maki, you know we are enemies now." she huffed, they had been enemies from the start, both asigned to take each other out.

  
They looked at each other with feelings of disgust, with much spitefulness and hate yet Maki still showed off her body as if trying to tempt Kaede with her pale puckered lips.

 

Suddenly, Maki lunged forward and tried to punch Kaede in the face.

Quickly, Kaede's grip on the knife tightened and she caught Maki off guard to then bring it down on Maki's skull.

Maki's curvy eyelashes trembled and her pale lips wobbled. She looked for acceptance, her emotions raw that had been once confined in her polluted mind were on display as if regretting her choices.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground.

 

Moments later Maki Harukawa was dead.

  
Kaede Akamatsu went back inside and made herself a nice drink of Boba Tea.

THE END 


End file.
